Full Text for Cognito Ergo Sum
What follows is the full text of the scenario "Cognito Ergo Sum". ---- As the contact party materializes, a faint wind stirs ashen dust devils in the street, kicks along empty canisters and thrusts them bouncing into newly built walls. William notes quietly that the radiation levels seem quite high. "We must be careful," Osai says, looking into her scanners. "The radiation level here is lethally high. "This area is restricted for official I.S. business. Have you come to deliver a shipment?" a voice grates from nearby. "You have paid an acceptable admittance fee," an electronic voice says. "You may enter but do not deviate into restricted areas." "You are entering a forbidden region," a shrill voice warns on public speakers. "Any further advances in that direction will result in dire punishment." With antiseptic clarity the robot extends a mechanical claw. "Deliver the unilock," it demands. "Leave me alone." A tracery of electric flame races around William's body, penetrating clothing, flesh. With a bright flash the probe is over, leaving the party in stunned silence. Shaking, William stumbles, regaining sight and sense. "I'm alright...something of a headache though. I think it wanted information on the ship, our capabilities." Etched into the golden statue are a number of characters. The S.S.C.L.U. is nearly immediate in its translation. "On this ground in the fifth year of Talzen the last freedom fighters of the Ipremi met their creations in mortal combat. Overwhelmed by three score Secundus they were surrounded and slain unto a man. This memorial stands to those brave men. May they not have sacrificed in vain." "Hello there...," William says, lightly touching the carvings. "I think there's some sort of hidden latch here!" Abruptly the square is filled with a sepulchral odor as distant doors hinge open across the square. "You have executed your program with minimal incursions of interference," the robot says. "I am to transfer articles which have a value as indexed by external media." A card extends from the robot's torso and drops to the floor. Wheeling backward, it turns and aims the unilock at a crate in the corner of the room. "Now resuming heuristic studies of the spores..." The Cin-Sae Spawn seem pleased to answer their call... "It's a deal, this," the alien says, hooking a thumb at the closed doors. "Whoever runs them automatons beyond them doors, they'ze got a bit going for themselves, haven't they? I'z mean they're only ones not afraid to take alien shipments anymores and they knowz it. Traders can't afford to stop running so they take the nothin' these folk pay and they count themselves lucky. A deal, yes indeed. I'd bet they've got something goin' with 'em folks back at Sabik Colony." The bones look strangely familiar as William looks them over. A number of moldering medals gleam on the skeleton's greenish ribcage. With ash for breath And death for strength Down went Cagliere. Lasers pierced And Oilu wept Down went Nemenaire. Chemou flamed And Ibrevr screamed Down went Eblitare. Three were left And Ronreu charged Down went Galere. With nothing left And nothing right Down went Eroubair. Vengeance sworn And weapon forged I'll avenge Eroubair. Replace my name And Secundus fear The revenge of... The last portion of the Epitaph appears to be missing. Placing the brass plate on the lid of the coffin, William waits for something to happen. Hinges creaking from eons of disuse, the casque lid creaks slowly upward, forcing a black molded weapon to rise from its resting place. Backlit by a bluish light the weapon glints cruelly, seeming like a steel forged glimpse of hell. With a hiss, releases snap open and drop the gun to William's feet. His long ears twitching in irritation, the Scroe leans close and sniffs at William. "Not one of us," he rumbles. "Probably trading outsector, aren't you? Stay out of our trading lanes!" Wiping grime off of a rusted hulk, William finds nothing of real interest. Sifting through the debris, William waves an empty container. "Looks like something out of one of the labs." A knock against the side of the safe reveals that it is fairly solid. Trembling with effort, William tries to open it but the door refuses to yield. For a moment, William slows down to take a rest. Checking the radiation levels reveals that conditions aren't healthy. "I think I'm starting to feel the Rads," William says. In a blaze of light Fell Caglierge He was first to taste defeat. Oilu proud Oilu strong Now in death's arms sleeps. Nemaire third fell he among the mortal ruins. "Leave me alone." Next to your sister I lay you now to rest. Sleep once and forever Chemou. Even at your end, Eblitare a word of hope you spoke and fired our final charge. Unworthy these words upon this crypt For the soldier named Galere, for the rare and radiating soldier Whom Ipremi name Galere. Ronreu With fear in your voice But iron in your heart You called the last advance. Ibreur A grisly blast removed your head but at last your aim was true and fourteen floating Mechani joined you in your doom. "Two crates of spare parts will be required before we can allow re-entry into the city," a mechanical voice says. "The interdict stands." Still now in this marble box Eroubair the Last. Haloed then with golden fire Eroubair the Last Children shall remember you O' Eroubair the Last. "It's not fair to us honest trading folk," the alien remarks bitterly. "I made my living moving ores trading on these space lanes, but with everyone on the point of panic, I can only trade with whoever runs this complex. And once you're inside it's always, 'walk this way, walk that way'. I think they're afraid of something inside there being discovered. As for me, I don't care. Just bring them their deliveries, take their credits and I'm home again. Life's complicated enough without tangling with some people that's won't even show their faces." Rotating a visored head with mechanical motion, the man whispers quietly. "It's a trap, organic," he says, wielding the word organic like an insult. "This interdict is a cover for something else. I think they're looking for a runner who leaked the word about the Operation. They'd be the only ones to HAVE two shipments of the spare parts, so Secundus figure if they get two, then they have their bugs. I'm just waiting to see what happens afterwards. Personally I think Movrin Sepo's their man." "The shipment of spare parts go in the other room on the floor. You'll know where to put them." Category:Scenario Texts